Cut the Rope: Experiments
|Row 3 title = Platforms: |Row 3 info = iOS, Nook, Mac OS X (via Hack), Nintendo 3DS for Cut the Rope: Triple Treat |Row 4 title = Genre: |Row 4 info = Puzzle|Row 5 title = Characters}} Cut the Rope: Experiments is a sequel of Cut the Rope. It was released by ZeptoLab on August 4th, 2011. It is a physics-based puzzle telling a story of Om Nom, a little green creature. Through 175 complicated puzzles, he encounters tools such as bubbles, air cushions, suction cups etc. while avoiding hazards, collecting the stars and reaching the candy. List of level packs The game is divided into several level packs. As of December 2013, there are 8 packs, each consisting of 25 levels. The story starts from an animated short showing a box with Om Nom getting to the Professor. He helps Om Nom pass a series of experiments, often commenting on his success or encouraging the player to try more. *Getting Started is mainly educational and reintroduces many gameplay elements from the original game. *Shooting the Candy is the first touch of different gameplay. It introduces rope guns, a type of rope that shoots the candy wherever it is. The length of the rope depends on the shooting distance and thus allows for totally new gaming experience. *Sticky Steps introduces suction cups. They attach ropes to the surface of the level and may be detached and reattached on a tap. It is the player who now chooses where his ropes start, which allows more freedom — and a series of 25 new puzzles. *Rocket Science is not as hard as the title suggests, it only has rockets. As far as a rocket is activated by a candy, it carries the candy in a certain direction. Some rockets can be rotated before the launch, and multiple rockets in a screen often result in an elaborate chain of launches. *Bath Time is a pack of levels containing water, which changes the usual behavior of candy and other gameplay elements. While candy floats on the water, many puzzles require it to dive for some time. *Handy Candy introduces robotic arms. They can be rotated and bent with some buttons. They can hold candies and release them on a tap, but it's the player's duty to keep the candy safe. *Ant Hill utilizes a concept similar to Buzz Box: some ants carry the candy along a certain path. However, ants release the candy on a tap or when they reach the endpoint of the path. *Bamboo Chutes is the latest pack, and, as of December 2013, it is available only for Android. It uses chutes to turn the falling candy. The outcoming velocity of the candy is always the same, so the player is able to create infinite loops and regain speed easily. Ending is professor showing om nom an invention to make lots of candy Photos A similar concept to the original game's drawings, photos are hidden throughout the game. As of December 2013, the game has 10 photos. Achievements The game includes achievements system implemented with the help of Scoreloop service. As of May 2013, the game has 27 achievements. Gallery Experiments 01.jpg|Promo images Experiments 02.jpg Experiments 03.jpg Experiments 04.jpg Cut-the-Rope-Experiments-for-iPhone-1.jpeg * ru:Cut the Rope: Experiments Category:Experiments Category:Cut the Rope Category:Om Nom Category:Games